Evento Sunshine
by Soar97
Summary: Serie de Drabble sobre NH y familia, evento por los cuatro años de la shipp siendo canon [14/14]
1. Cambio

Hinata se miró en el espejo de arriba a abajo, y frunció un poco su boca meditando sobre su ropa de misión. Consistía en camisa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y un short corto. Sonrío al final, realmente se sentía muy cómoda con su nueva ropa. Pero no era realmente la ropa que la hacia sentir _diferente_. Iba mas allá de eso.

Se miro fijamente y noto sus ojos perlas con un brillo mas decidido, porte mas recto y con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces para que eso pasase. El problema interno del clan, Akatsuki y la guerra, estos dos últimos sucesos que habían marcado a todo el mundo, pero aun así, dejaron un rastro de crecimiento y madurez en los jóvenes ninja de entonces.

Desde niña se había caracterizado por ser tímida, callada, y con muy baja autoestima, todo a causa de muchas cosas del clan. Pero desde que lo conoció y empezó a observarlo de lejos, se dio cuenta no tenía que dejar eso la consumiera, sino luchar para ser mejor cada día y proponerse un camino ninja.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo, que aunque ya mucho de eso, la verdad seguía fresco en su memoria.

Por qué todo él le hacia pensar siempre en lo mucho que había cambiado desde entonces. Quizás aun quedará un rastró de timidez en ella, pero no era nada comparado con esa Hinata de dieciséis o doce años.

También recordó no solo era ella. El clan, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Naruto. Todos estaban cambiando, y para bien con esa paz actual. Giro y miró un porta retrato de Neji sobre su buro, sonrió con nostalgia y añoranza. Aun no se acostumbraba a no tenerlo ahí y ver también que cambios habrían llegado a su primo con el tiempo. Pero sin duda siempre lo llevaría en su corazón.

— ¡Hermana!

— Hanabi, siempre tan ruidosa — le regaño volteándose, su hermanita le miraba divertida desde el marco de su puerta— ¿Que sucede?

— Solo venia a decirte que llegó un paquete para ti — Hinata la miro curiosa— . Esta lleno de estambre rojo ¿que harás?

Las mejillas se Hinata se colorearon.

— ¡Te dije no revisaras mis cosas!

— Oh, seguro será un regalo para Naruto ¡Tus mejillas lo dicen todo!

— ¡Silencio Hinabi!

Quizás esos sonrojos con solo una mención de aquel increíble ninja rubio, aquel que todos ahora admiraban, era lo que realmente nunca cambiarían con el tiempo. O quizás era algo que no debería cambiar, era algo esencial de Hinata después de todo.

...

 **Los siguientes -y raros- drabble (los que estén entre: ~ ) van de un pequeño evento de unas páginas NH por la próxima celebración de los años de la shipp siendo canon. Será desde hoy 17 hasta el 30 noviembre. Espero subir realmente uno cada día.**


	2. Miedo

No, el no podía tener miedo. Absolutamente no, era imposible.

Sus manos tomaron el barandal de carrito y apretaron con fuerza cuando este empezó andar por el carril y se adentraba por esa puerta oscura. No, él no podía tener miedo a una puta casa embrujada.

— Si tienes miedo, puedes tomar mi mano Naruto — sintió la cálida mano de su chica sobre la de él cuando estuvieron dentro.

— ¿Queeeé? — aquello sonó muy agudo para su gusto —. Como crees Hinata — pasó un brazo por su cintura— . Es mi chica que sabe que si tiene miedo, puede esconderse en mi pecho — y la beso en la cabeza, muy tembloroso.

Noto ella le miró insegura, pero se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo al frente.

Naruto suspiro e hizo lo mismo, encogido de hombros. En un cruce dentro de aquella casa, sintió algo en su hombro. Empezó a sudar frío, se tensó, y poco a poco giró su cabeza. Sintió se le bajaba la tensión cuando quedó de frente con una horrenda cara maquillada y un cuchillo de mentira muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Ahhhhh!

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Hinata le miro sobresaltada como escondió su rostro en sus muslos y temblaba como niño pequeño. Intento que se volviera a incorporar en su puesto, pero ese solo se aferraba mas a ella y decía cosas como "no, no me mates, soy un niño bueno".

Atrás de ella escucho un par de risas de las demás personas en el carrito.

Hinata terminó suspirando enternecida y acaricio su cabello hasta el final del recorrido, y así poder calmarlo un poco. Luego de salir de la atracción, Naruto compro algo de tomar para calmarse y se sentaron en un banco apartado del centro de la feria.

— Estás pálido, si tenias miedo no debimos haber entrado — Hinata saca un pañuelo y empieza a secarle el sudor—. No tenias que complacerme.

— Claro que no tuve miedo — dice él ahogado, y Hinata ríe por su terquedad

— Bueno, si es así ¿quieres otro recorrido?

— ¡Noo! — Naruto se dio cuenta de su grito, y frunció la boca al verse al final descubierto—. Bueno, quizás tuve un poquito de miedo... — miro aun lado berrinchudo.

Y solo pudo obtuvo escuchar la risa melodiosa de su novia. Sonrío para dentro, quizás al final el tener miedo no resulto tan malo después de todo, si con eso podía escucharla reír a cada segundo por su causa.

...


	3. Héreo

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y ahogo un grito de felicidad frente al televisor. En sus manos un póster con la imagen de un apuesto chico de cabello rojo, ropa de tonos naranja y negro, y tremendos ojos color almendra, quien miraba hacia el horizonte.

 _ **"Pro Héroe Kurama ¿Algunas palabras para sus fans? luego de rescate tan heroico"**_

Sus pupilas se expandieron, y enseguida imito las siguientes palabras de aquel chico. Nada podía convencerla de lo contrario. Sus actos heroico en todo el país, su amabilidad con sus fans, su trabajo como héroe que no lo usaba para solo hacerse famoso, era algo que en verdad amaba hacer.

 _"_ _ **Sean lo que quieren ser, ustedes deciden su..."**_

— ... Camino — concluyó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— ¿Otra vez siguiendo lo que hace al bobo de Kurama por las noticias?

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un apuesto chico rubio y ojos azules, recostado del marco de la puerta, en solo pantalones y su bien trabajado torso al descubierto. Ella alza una ceja y hace un puchero juguetona.

— No deberías espiarme así, es de mala educación — le saca la lengua.

— A mi se me hace de mala educación que quieras mas a Kurama que a mi, yo soy su novio Señorita Hinata — su voz sonó algo infantil, y ella ríe.

— ¿Está celoso Señor Naruto? — Este se acerca y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, pasa un brazo por su cintura y la atrae hacia él en un gesto cálido y cariño — ¿ Y bien?

— Puede ser — la mira fijamente retador, para luego besar su frente.

— Pues no debería, señor Naruto.

— Pero lo estoy — susurra contra su frente.

Ella suspira, y aparta un poquito y acaricia su mejilla.

— La verdad, podré admirar el trabajo como Héroe de Kurama, pero, fue Naruto Uzumaki que me enamoró y salvó en aquella ocasión de caer al abismo ese día — acero mas su rostro —. Tu si que eres mi héroe favorito, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Tu me salvaste si ser un pro héroe, Naruto.

Las mejillas de él se colorearon y ella río mas fuerte por lo penoso que podría llegar a ser su no pro héroe número 1.

...


	4. Mafia

Gruño, gruño a pesar de que estaba en el piso, con su rostro y ropa ensangrentada.

Alzo lo mas que pudo su mirada azulada y miró con odio y asco al sujeto sentado frente él con ropa y zapatos caros. Su cabello naranja y piercing en el rostro le acompañaban dándole un aspecto mas imponente.

Y sintió impotencia al verla a ella ahí, siendo

— Tocas a mi mujer — pronuncia con su voz grave , y acaricia con fingida suavidad el rostro de aquella hermosa dama en sus piernas. Su mirada antes viva, estaba apagada y asustada —. Y de paso, osas querer hacerme caer en una trampa junto a la policía— suspiró, como si de verdad su traición le doliera —. No lo esperé de ti Naruto — miente.

Hizo una seña, y el tipo que lo tenia en el piso, le apunto con un arma en la cabeza. Pero no le asusto mas que ver como ese bastardo rodeo con su mano el cuello de ella, y enseguida empezó a forcejear pidiendo que la soltará.

Vio en su mirada odio y rencor, y supo que realmente podía matarla. Sintió pánico.

— ¡Suelta a Hinata Yahiko!

El lo miró, como se mira a una insípida cucaracha. Y la soltó. Pero Naruto observo una pequeña luz de esperanza cuando aprecio un brillo rojo por una ventanilla del cuarto donde estaban.

Y supo entonces que ninguno de los dos iba a morir. No lo iba a permitir.

Él le había jurado que estaría con ella y la salvaría de aquel mafioso ambiente donde había sido obligada a estar; fue aquel día que ambos se complementaron como uno por primera vez, donde le susurro dulcemente que la amaría hasta donde dios se lo permitiese.

Y se lo volvió a transmitir en esa agonizante situación, cuando ella le miro de reojo.

Y así lo cumplió.

...

 **Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió TwT no soy buena con este tipo de trama.**


	5. Determinación

Risas.

El ambiente estaba rodeado de risas, mimos y juegos inocentes. Recostados en aquel pasto, los arboles rodeándolos en aquel pequeño claro. Se mirabas, uno azul el otro perla, ambos no dejaban de detallarse.

El tomo una pequeña flor, y la coloco en su oreja cariñosamente, fue entonces que la miro con duda y ella se pregunto que pensó en ese momento para expresar con los ojos como si fuera un niño curioso

. Naruto suspiró y segundos después fue que se animó a preguntar en voz alta.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que viste en mi? Hinata.

Ella parpadea sin esperarse esa repentina pregunta, mira hacia un lado y tarda, a percepción de Naruto, en responder. Pero en realidad fue enseguida que sonrió, demostrando tenia la respuesta desde el primer momento.

— Tu determinación.

Él se sorprende, ella continua:

— Tu determinación ante las cosas, nunca dejaste de tener determinación en la vida, y hoy en día eres Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de todos y próximo Hokage — acaricio su mejilla, el cerro sus ojos ante el contacto—. Te admiro mucho, Naruto. Estoy muy feliz con todo lo que has logrado.

El los abre y la trae hacia él, quedando arriba de su pecho. Le besa, le acaricia el cabello, le susurra un gracias. En medio del beso, Hinata creyó sentir algo húmedo tocar en su mejilla. Naruto estaba tan feliz con su respuesta que había empezando a llorar.

...

 **Se me olvido que también estaba subiendo el reto aquí XDu**


	6. Lado a Lado

Es un día maravilloso para vernos Hinata. Aun así, me siento un poco nervioso mientras camino a nuestro encuentro ese día. Llego a nuestra banca, porque es la banca en donde te pedía fueras mi novia.

Aun recuerdo ese día, estábamos lado a lado. Nerviosos, sonrojados. Y aunque metí la pata al principio con una broma fuera de lugar, tu te reíste para no hacerme sentir mal. Volví a suspirar y finalmente me confesé. Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, finalmente logre decírselo.

Tu me aceptaste muy sonriente, y desde entonces ya llevamos dos meses juntos. Donde cada vez que nos vamos a ver, es como si fuera la primera vez de la emoción que nunca cesa de mi.

Me siento, los pétalos de cerezo caen sobre mi en una danza, y fue que te noto llegar finalmente. Sonrío, tu sonríes. No esperas, me das un beso. Yo feliz, por supuesto, correspondo y lo identifico. Te sientas luego de separarnos, te relajas dejando tu bolso a un lado y me vuelves a sonreír.

Te animas hablar primero sobre tus días en la universidad y el trabajo de hace dos semanas que comenzaste en una cafetería, y yo te escucho muy atento. Porque nuevamente allí, lado a lado, hablando prácticamente de las mismas cosas, siempre sera uno de las mejores sucesos que podía pasarme en la vida. Y solo a tu lado Hinata eso ocurre.

Te amo. Te quiero siempre a mi lado.

...


	7. The Last

Naruto se sentía muy cálido tomándola de la mano.

Estaban de camino a la aldea, luego de terminar con éxito la misión del rescate a Hanabi en la luna. Una misión que tomo mucho mas de lo esperado, pero dándole una oportunidad de conocerse, aprender, ver que si podían ser el uno para el otro.

La miró de reojo, y la noto con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Fue que se fijo demás en sus rosados labios, y sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño tono rosa al recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas con la luna de fondo.

Humedeció sus labios y sintió deseos, pero meneo la cabeza y rasca su mejilla apenado.

No podía ser tan impulsivo.

Fue que quedó quieto cuando sintió un beso corto y rápido en sus labios, miró a Hinata sorprendido y mas que atontado, ella miraba aun lado como si no hubiera pasado. Naruto río contento, y apretó mas el agarre de sus manos. Ella río igual luego.

Se dieron cuenta habían estado pensando en lo mismo durante el resto del camino.

— Tórtolos ¡dejen los besos para después de que lleguemos a casa!

Ese había sido el grito burlón de Hanabi, ocasionando un sonrojo muy fuerte en ellos al escuchar las risas de sus demás amigos.

...


	8. Amor a segunda vista

Estaba llegando cansada a su departamento, ese día había tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina. Medio agito su cabeza para empezar a buscar la llave y abrir.

—¡Hola vecina!

Se sobresalto por le repentina voz y giró lentamente, un guapo hombre rubio y ojos azules le saludaba desde el marco de su departamento. Agitaba su mano libre, y en la otra tenia una lata de cerveza.

Se veía fresco con aquella camiseta y bermudas, como si recién se hubiera bañado.

—Oh, Hola Naruto —siguió buscando sus llaves—. Veo hoy llegaste temprano a casa.

—No hubo mucha clientela — bebió de su lata, para luego acercarse tan rápido hasta donde estaba ella que evito ingresara la llave cuando ya la tenia afuera.

— ¿Que haces? — le miró entre sorprendida y tímida por tenerlo tan cerca. Sintió su pecho agitarse, y sus mejillas adquirir algo de color. Fue que recordó, que su vecino siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Desde aquella tarde verano que se mudo a ese departamento, y él salio como si nada a querer ayudarla con sus cajas y maletas. Y a pesar de que la lograba hacerla temblar en muchas ocasiones por su simpática presencia, no había para interferido en su relación de vecinos.

Este sonreía abiertamente.

— Hinata, ¿crees en el amor a segunda vista?

— ¿Eh? — la pregunta la saco de onda.

Él subió su mano y le acaricio la mejilla muy suavemente, sorprendiéndola mas que nunca.

— La primera vez que te vi, sintió un gran flechazo, creo que a eso le llaman "amor a primera vista", pero la verdad leí que este es solo llega a ser mas que atracción física y pasaría rápido. Así que por eso te pregunto si crees en el amor a segunda vista, por ahora con todo este tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos, cuando creía que te había olvidado y solo serías mi vecina y amiga de piso, solo basto una sonrisa tuya aquella mañana para darme cuenta que me habías enamorado por segunda vez. Así que esto que siento por ti, es mas que verdadero.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir tan apresuradamente ¡Aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado lindas! Hinata tenía un mar de emociones en su interior ¿qué podía decir?

— Eh-h, yo...

El río y le miro juguetón.

— ¿Dime que aceptarías una cita conmigo? — le tomo las manos, y ella las miro unidas. Volvió a mirarlo fijamente a esos bellos azules que se cargaba. Vio sincera en ellos. Sonrío.

— Me encantaría...

...


	9. Primer encuentro

_**¿Estás segura que ya quieres que tengamos nuestro primer encuentro?**_

Hinata miro su respuesta y sintió los nervios recorrerla. Desde hace dos meses no había dejado de chatear con aquel primo de Karin ¿Como ocurrió? Su amiga creía que ya debería haber superado a su bastardo ex. No mas le pasó el número de su primo, diciendo debería conocerlo.

Al principio no entendió el porqué precisamente él, quizás fue el primero que se le vino a la mente. Lo cierto es que fue la idea mas maravillosa que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Las conversaciones eran muy amenas, tranquilas, y significativas. Pesé a solo verlo en fotos, realmente Hinata se sentía muy bien chateando con él, como si desde toda la vida se hubieran conocido. Y si pasaba un día sin chatear, lo extrañaba por montón.

Pero fue en una conversación con su hermana, donde le señalo de no debía para siempre quedarse solo chateando con él, ya que por el teléfono podría ser una cosa y en persona otra. No desconfiaba de Karin, pero quizás su primo no le contara todo. Fue entonces que empezó a sentir como una ansiedad y miedo. De que todo haya sido solo palabras vacías.

Miró nuevamente su teléfono, leyó de nuevo su pregunta, y respondió finalmente.

 _ **Si**_

Ese día paso, esa noche llegó. Entro aquel restaurante mirando nerviosa a todos lados. Buscando aquella cabellera rubia corta. Fue que a mirar al fondo, cerca de la terraza identifico uno parecido y se acerco rápidamente.

— ¿Naruto?

El volteo enseguida y al verla sonrío abiertamente.

— Hinata — se levantó. Aprecio lo alto y guapo que de por si era en las fotos. Se sonrojó, su corazón latió — . Vamos, siéntate — hizo la silla aun lado como caballero y ella se sentó; agradeciéndole.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio luego que se acomodaron, Hinata intercalaba su mirada entre la servilleta y su bolso. Fue que Naruto empezó hablar, echo un chiste del clima, y maravillosamente hizo sus nervios se aliviaran un poco. Llegó la cena, tomaron vino, y en todo momento él no dejaba que la conversación muriera.

Hinata pensó todo moriría en persona como le dijo su hermana, pero estaba resultado todo lo contrario.

Luego de comer, salieron y caminaron un rato por la calle.

— La verdad, ya te había visto antes — aquello la tomo desprevenida.

— ¿Si? — la pregunta salio con una sonrisa.

— En la fiesta de Karin, hace dos meses. Solo que no me quedé, me salio un improvisto con mi madre y tuvo que irme apenas llegué, y yo...

Hinata se detuvo curiosa, haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

— Solo fue un momento que te vi, pero tu rostro se quedo impreso en mi memoria. No quería quedara ahí, y fue que Karin dijo me ayudaría — ella cayó en cuenta de algo, y se río.

— Entonces Karin no me dio tu número por casualidad.

Naruto río y negó.

— No — se acerca y toma su mano, sorprendiéndola.

— Hinata, estos dos meses han sido increíbles, y eso que solo ha sido por medio mensajes. Pero la verdad es que me gustas mucho, ya no me basta solo por mensaje, quiero tener salidas contigo, que no todo quede en este primer encuentro ¿te ha decepcionado conocerme en persona? — ella vio miedo en su mirada.

Negó.

— Ha sido maravilloso conocerte finalmente en persona — lo vio relajarse— Si, te confieso tuve miedo, pero no por tu aspecto, si no mas por que todo muriera, ya que realmente fue lindo conocerte vía texto — río, apretó su mano aun unidad —. Sigámonos conociendo, Naruto.

Y así fue.

...


	10. Tanabata

Sus mejillas suavemente coloradas miraban el cielo animada, a su lado una llena taza de té.

— Hinata — alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver a Naruto acercarse al porche. Ambos llevaban puestos sus cómodas yukatas

— Las estrellas están preciosas hoy, parece no lloverá, así que espero Orihime se encuentre de nuevo con su amado esposo este siete, siete— dice, sin dejar de mirar al cielo nocturno.

Él tomo su mano libe conmovido por sus palabras. Se miran, y el sonríe.

— Seguro lo harán, como yo pude lograr encontrarte a ti — aquello la hace suspirar, y luego cierra sus ojos a causa de tan lindas palabras. Él se ríe, y le da un beso en la mejilla —. Vamos, es hora de colgar nuestros deseos — ingresan a su casa, toman unos papeles a cuadro de colores y caminan de nuevo hacia al patio, las ramas de bambú los recibieron.

— ¿Qué has deseado?

— Como te lo voy a decir, no se me cumpliría — Hinata le mira inquisidora—. ¡Ey, no seas chismoso! — le dice cuando intento tomar uno de sus papeles de colores escritos. Él hace un puchero, luego al verla distraerse la toma en brazos y la carga a la casa.

Esta mas decir que terminaron esa noche de Tanabata con mucho amor en la cama.

...


	11. Aniversario

Señalo el pequeño pastel, las velas, el vino, el saladito, una caja de regalo, y sonrío.

Se miró en el espejo ante de salir, y dándose un ultimo retoque en su flequillo, tomo la canasta donde había guardado las cosas antes señaladas y se marchó. El día soleado, los árboles de cerezos brillaban cuando llegó al parqué.

Sonrío al verlo debajo de un árbol sobre un mantel, esperándola con una sonrisa.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Hinata!

Llegó, se dieron un beso como saludo, y luego otro felicitándose por su primer aniversario mientras se daban sus regalos. Una nueva bufanda roja, un collar de perlas. Oto beso, un abrazo muy fuerte.

Comieron, bebieron. Naruto la sorprendió con algo de música invitándola a bailar, causando mas que risas al ambos ser muy torpes en ello. Se recostaron en la manta, viéndose ahora fijamente con mucho anhelo y amor.

— Nuestro primer aniversario juntos — le susurra, como a una caricia.

— Y quiero vengan muchos más — completa ella con una sonrisa.

...


	12. Boda

Miro por el ventanal un momento en medio de su peinado, el cielo estaba precioso. Las nubes esponjosas y el sol en su máximo esplendor. Era una preciosa primavera, y se celebraría una boda por el medio día; su boda.

Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mirar al espejo, su hermana mayor no dejaba de parlotear mientras la peinaba. Atrás sus amigas no dejaban de admirar su Kimino ceremonial, e ino se debatía mas atrás que tono labial le aplicaría en sus labios.

Pidió un momento para ir al baño, la verdad quería un momento sola. Su hermana se quejó, pero le pidió entonces no desordenar el peinado. Hinata asintió sonriendo y salió. Camino de prisa, y llegó a un bonito jardín. El jardín de los Hyuga, donde se celebraría dicho evento.

No había nadie, y eso la relajo. Todo ya había sido acomodado. Miró entonces hacia el altar y siente muchas cosas en su pecho. Felicidad, emoción, excitación, curiosidad, nervios, y miedo, un miedo repentino al futuro.

Bajo la mirada a sus pies descalzos, y pensó en todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, todo paso frente a sus ojos en ese momento. La niña de 4 años, confundida y tímida, la genin de 12 con miedo, tímida y de baja autoestima, la adolescente quizás un poco mas fuerte pero sin dejar de tener miedo, y llegó la adulta, quien quizás había logrado dejar de lado ese miedo pero ese día, se sentía que regresaba la del pasado.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó mucho más.

Sintió una mano tomar la suya suavemente, giro el rostro sorprendida y dio con el rostro de su pronto esposo. Le sonrío ampliamente, como solo él podía hacerlo. Sus ojos azules brillaron, y con su mano libre acaricio su rostro.

Al verlo, ese miedo en ella se disipo un poco. Siempre era así con él, solo con su presencia lograba grandes cosas en ella.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Tenía, siempre llegas en el mejor momento a salvarme - bromeó con verdad, y el río -. ¿Tu no tienes miedo?

\- Yo con saber que me casare contigo todo miedo se disipa de mi corazón - le besa la frente. El viento sopla, los acaricia y pétalos de cerezos los acompañan. Hinata se siente mal y triste por ser la única en esa situación.

\- Perdón, no debería, y no me estoy retractando, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo Naruto, no pienses lo contrario - cerró sus ojos y sintió las lagrimas querer salir.

\- Hinata - la tomo de las mejillas, ambos mirándose fijamente -. Es normal que te sientas así. Se que tienes miedo del futuro, pero eso es algo en el que ambos iremos y enfrentaremos juntos, como marido y mujer luego de esta tarde.

Sus mejillas se colorearon por sus palabras, coloco sus manos sobre las de él.

\- Pero si realmente crees aun no es tiempo, dime, y lo atrasamos. Un papel o una ceremonia no tiene que probarlo. Mis gestos, atenciones, palabras hacia ti, nuestro amor aun sin eso brilla fuerte al mundo - sonrío pícaro-. O esa muestra de anoche por ejemplo...

\- ¡Naruto! - le miro avergonzada con un puchero, luego río. Ambos rieron cómplices-. Tiene razón, una ceremonia no tiene que probarlo - susurra para los dos, luego sonrío; sus palabras resonando en su mente, calmándola, calmando ese miedo que esa mañana había llegado a ella.

Le beso suavemente, el correspondió.

Mas tarde, ambos salían de la residencia Hyuga siendo aplaudidos y bendecidos, ambos portando una gran sonrisa. Sin importa qué, enfrentarían las cosas malas y buenas del futuro juntos; ahora como marido y mujer.

...

 **Iba a narrar algo azucarado, pero la verdad quise plasmar un poquito de ese miedo (que no tiene que ser del malo (?) que sienten algunas novias/os al casarse jejeje espero este bien**


	13. Boruto y Himawari

Y llegó el primero.

Su apenas visible cabello rubio, pacientes esperaron abriera sus ojos y cuando ocurrió eran tan azules. Sonrieron encantados, felices y aliviados que todo haya salido bien. Hinata acarició aquellas marquistas en sus mejillas con ternura, y beso su frente. Naruto aun lado de ella, también acaricio la mejilla de su tesoro.

\- Oh, si que se parece a ti Naruto - observo Hinata mirando a su pequeño Boruto embelesada.

Naruto río y se inclino mas en aquella camilla.

\- Tranquila, podemos hacer otro que se parezca mas a ti- ella ríe, pero no niega la idea y luego él la beso.

Y dicho y hecho. Llegó el segundo dos años después.

Una preciosa niña; Himawari. Río irónica pensando en las palabras de su esposo aquel día Boruto nació. Y es que su pequeña girasol solo había heredado su cabello, en lo demás era igualita a su rubio mayor. Tenia tres Narutos en aquella casa.

\- Creo que sigues predominando - bromeo Hinata mirando a su pequeña mientras la mecía. Aun lado Naruto cargaba a Boruto, quien se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y proseguía a colocarlo en su cama.

Se giró y le guiño un ojo juguetón.

\- Aun no me rindo, te dije que haríamos uno que se parezca a ti - ella niega divertida. Mira a su pequeña, la besa en la mejilla, transmitiéndole todo el amor que una madre puede dar, la deja en su cuna y se acerca a su pequeño rubio dándole el mismo amor.

Ambos los observan; esos niños eran sus tesoros, sus vidas.

Naruto abrazo a Hinata por su cintura, se inclina y pega su frente con la de ella. Su voz se ahogo un poco, sentía mucha felicidad.

\- Gracias, Hinata.

...


	14. Familia rayo de sol

\- ¡Himawari ten cuidado!

La risa melodiosa de la niña de cuatro años inundo el lugar mientras corría por el precioso jardín sin fin, su hermano mayor iba tras de ella preocupado. Mas al fondo, sentados en el lumbral de la casa, Hinata y Naruto los miraban atentos mientras tomaban de una fría limonada, y un plato de pantelillos a punto de acabar en medio.

\- Están creciendo - susurra Hinata.

Naruto miró aun lado, y rasco su nuca. Ella lo notó enseguida, y suspiro, se acerco a su lado y tomo su mano.

\- ¿Todavía te preocupa?

\- Lo siento,

\- Mírame - le toma la barbilla, y se observan sin parpadear -. Pase lo que pase, lograremos salir adelante - sonrío dulce-. No seriamos una familia si no apoyamos los sueños de todos sus integrantes - miro hacia sus hijos -. No voy a mentirme y diré que no les afectará a futuro - mira nuevamente hacia él-. Si llega a ver un tropiezo en el futuro, no mas nos levantaremos y continuaremos como familia, así somos.

\- Hinata - le mira con una gran calma por sus palabras.

\- Pronto serás Hokage Naruto, y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti - dice, y le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Vuelven a mirarse.

\- Gracias, haré lo mejor que pueda - susurra mas tranquilo, ella sonríe. No hay mas que decir, solo esperar ver a que venga el futuro, donde pasara lo que pasará, el sol volvería a salir junto ellos.

\- Mamá y papá no vayan a besarse, wuakala - expresa Boruto interrumpiéndolos horrorizado, con su hermanita aun lado tomada de su mano, quien les miraba entre feliz y curiosa.

\- ¡Beso Besho! - saltó, y Boruto le dice que no, que eso era desagradable de ver.

Naruto mira cómplice a Hinata, y ella entiende enseguida.

\- En realidad, a quienes vamos a llenar de besos es a ¡ustedes! - dice el rubio mayor, y cuando ambos se levantan Boruto sale corriendo junto a Himawari, quien no entiende nada solo se ríe emocionada.

Los atrapan en medio del jardín, los cuatro se miman y divierten por toda la tarde. Naruto los mira mas tarde dirigirse al interior de su casa. Piensa que luego de volverse Hokage las cosas quizás ya no serían como antes, pero algo tenía claro;

Eran una familia, una familia cálida y fuerte, como rayos de sol a pleno día.

Así que podrían con todo.

...

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas!**


End file.
